Ida's Voices- Creepypasta Fanfiction
by Riot-the-Glitch
Summary: Ida has a voice in her head that tells her to do things, horrible things. She doesn't want to do it, so she resists. Although one night Jeff the Killer crawls into her open window prepared to kill her. Ida isn't scared of him but the voice that speaks up telling her what she fears most. 'He will change your mind.'
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot blistering night that I lied awake staring at my ceiling; my window lay open hoping for some reprieve from the heat of my room. After our heating and cooling system broke I began to appreciate yet another thing about my life. Growing up I was always alone and it seemed no one cared, yet knowing that I didn't care all too much myself; I was use to the abuse. I was taught to appreciate more at the age of fifteen when my parents split and I've been appreciative of little and big things ever since. Always I've been provided with something else to worry about and I get no rest or any peace of mind now a days.

Many of my friends finally got sick of me. I never understood why but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore considering who I was anyways. When we finally graduated and many forgot me I sort of changed nonetheless, maybe for the worst who knows. I'm fine with that after all I've never really understood why they were there at all. To think back I really don't have much care for things that happen. I don't know if that maybe I am like this because I just hid my inner self from harms and cast an improved, defensive, side.

I now spend most of my days doing random things and over thinking things that are wrong with me more and more, it's something to keep busy over you know something to keep my mind at bay from my evil, morbid, thoughts.

I moved out of my childhood home into a two story home nothing grand but counting everything it was perfect. I always thought I'll live alone there and no one would care! How wrong I was. My only best friend, whom is like my sister, has stuck with me even helps me keep busy with things we love or hobbies. This girl has stuck with me since I was fourteen and now being eighteen we can officially say she has been my friend the longest; five years to be exact. I at first acted normal upon meeting her and before I knew it she soon became my sibling, always doting on each other. Despite many things she is older than I am; her being nineteen seem odd from her hyper and upbeat personality of that of a child. I was more mature in many aspects and when people see us they automatically assume that I was the older sibling, height being half of their reasoning. She looks up to me and I have the undying urge to protect her from harm, after all I need her more than she will ever need me. You don't realize that this isn't something I can afford to lose; it won't happen as long as I do my job! Things have become a lot easier for me this way; life almost became bearable with her helping me. Usually this factor that me and her have, which seemed to established from the beginning, has kept my voice in my head at bay. The pain that once consumed my heart and soul with no mercy; all those pain staking lonely hours I spent alone all subsided with her presence. Only am I able to return to my old self when I'm alone. Only when the darkness creeps into my soul and grasps my very being that things return back to the way it used to be. Much like this night, with its similar silence, that I am consumed in the fact it's happening right now.

I am, now, fully awake, for no reason and can't get to sleep. I know that with no sleep means less energy at my jobs and I needed to sleep! Although, yet I wasn't tired no matter what I did I just couldn't sleep. This is normally when my mind sets into play and that unbearable voice speaks up. It even dares to use my own voice like though it was proving its point that it was me; BULLSHIT.

**'You will never be good enough! Even your family hates you! Ha-ha you're weak and no one loves you! Give up already darling this life isn't getting any better!'** squeezing my fist shut I sat up and glared at my closet door.

"Shut up! I have someone! She has alw-" it cut me off this time louder making me flinch.

**'YOU HAVE NO ONE BUT ME! I AM THE FIRST AND ONLY FRIEND YOU HAVE! Don't you feel it I'm inside of you I am apart of you. Just do it already I've told you it will make you feel better!'** it cooed making me shake my head; no I won't do it, I can't do it!

"Leave me the Fuck alone!" I grumbled as I collapsed and turning my face to the wall that held not a single thing, its blank walls calmed me. I closed my eyes and thanked god it didn't speak back up; why must it hurt me so much? I was thankful with the silence it proved. Unexpectedly it spoke just as if it was right behind me bending down and whispering into my ear with a smile I could imagine it having.

**'He will change your mind, murder isn't so bad dear. One way or another you will listen to me, and unfortunately you will be no longer able to resist.' **Confused by its calm and relaxed voice I turned around and saw someone standing not too far from me in the shadows, almost hidden.

He wore ripped black jeans, a blood stained white hoodie, and black boots. He had pale white skin and unsettling icy blue eyes that seemed so captivating. His unblinking eyes had sent a shiver through me when he stared at me closely, almost looking for something. I knew him, I knew this man.

He had a cut in smile and a- bloody knife! I sat up as he brought his pointer finger up to his lips.

"Shh. It's time to Go to Sleep!" My eyes widen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Without even thinking my lips moved and sound came out as I spoke.

"I'm trying to, but I can't sleep." Stopping as I clamp my mouth shut he stopped his progression towards me a little startled by my response. He then began to laugh and pocketed his knife into his hoodie causing me to tense.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that... What's your name?" he spoke in a husky voice that fit his appearance.

"I'm Ida... Ida Bane..." I spoke lightly as to not wake up my friend across the hall. He as well whispered,

"I'm Jeff the-"I stopped him with a smile.

"I know who you are. The infamous killer, Jeff the Killer, the murder who no one can find, the one brandishing a bloody knife in the night. I wasn't expecting to see you at all." I noted as I swung my feet out of bed staring up at him. He looked shocked as he tensed,

"You aren't one of those Fangirls are you?!" he spoke as he backed up, shaking my head lightly a smile on my face as I let out a chuckle.

"Oh no I'm different. You're beautiful and I appreciate your line of work... It's... fascinating really." I waved my hand over to the window. "Sneaking in, gutting people, making them beautiful, even leave the police lost and stupid. Look it's quite amusing, they all try so hard to find you and yet they can never do such a thing! You're too skilled and evasive and seeing that you do exist Slenderman does as well. Well it explains those missing kids I guess?" I chuckled lightly and he stared at me differently.

"You're so not normal." He commented, but he looked relieved and a little amused to that factor.

"I guess so." I spoke as I looked down at my hands lightly. "I always knew I would never be normal." I shrugged. He was silent before walking over to my window.

"You're pretty cool although… See you around." And with that he jumped over to the tree across from my window and disappeared off into the woods. When he was gone I sighed looking at my clock, it was five in the morning I might as well wake my friend and tell her what happened and get us ready for work.

Knocking on the door lightly I heard nothing so I open the door slowly and peered in a little too aware of things. She was curled up, the blanket over her head as I chuckled a sighed; I was kind of scared that something might've happened to her. Going into her room and turning on her lamp; which cast a faint glow in her room. Grabbing the blanket I pulled it down and shook her shoulder rousing her from her slumber.

"Come on wake up, Raven. We have to get ready. Oh and Jeff stopped by." I whispered lightly, rubbing her head to keep her awake.

"Jeff who?" she groaned propping herself up on her elbows to stare at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled as I stood and walked to the door. Turning on her light, after turning her lamp off, I turned my back to her.

"Oh just Jeff the Killer… Hurry up and get dressed I'm making breakfast." I smiled back at her as I left for my room. I heard a startled scream as I heard her fall out of bed. Smiling I enter my own room and turned on my light, quickly shooting one last glance at my window in hopes that Jeff would be back. Sighing in disappointment and at my own stupid hopes I went to my closet and got out my uniform. This uniform was something I had to wear at both my jobs. I had a job at the book store with Raven and then I had a job at the local fancy bar. When Raven goes to college I go to the bar and serve people there. I get off and she would normally be done with school ten minutes later so this gives me plenty of time to walk up there and collect her so that I could pick her up safely and we could both go home together. I was always stronger and for some odd reason I could beat up strong arm men and I had no training what so ever.

'It's all me, babe!' the voice said as I recalled a memory of when I flipped an angry marine onto his back and punched him in the throat. Maybe it was the voice but I didn't care and I really didn't want to find out either. It was rough on Raven having to study and all I can do to help her with are things she wants and do simple things to ease her burdens some, protection was just a bonus and my own security.

I changed quickly and brushed my feathered raven black hair- was always straight- and went a little past my shoulders. I liked my hair it suited me perfectly as well as covered most of my scars I received from my mother. What cruel woman she was never having mercy and always finding anything to torture me with every seconded she could when I lived with her for seventeen years. Shaking my head from the memories that tried to form I put on some mascara and headed down stairs. I took out bacon and heated up the stove. When it was ready I began to cook up the beacon and put them on a paper towel when they were finished. Taking the eggs I fried them all together, with quick movements I flipped them and cooked them, easily setting them on the bacon. Making cinnamon toast I took out two glasses and filled them with milk and chocolate syrup, pulling the toast out onto separate plates. I stirred the milk with the syrup when I looked over at Raven coming down the stairs half-dressed and half asleep still. Laughing lightly as she set the table,

"Here let me fix it." I snorted as I began to work on correctly buttoning her shirt up then her necktie and fixing her cuffs. When I finished we ate in silence. I cleaned up her mess she always seemed to make first thing in the morning and put the dishes in the dishwasher for later; this is when she spoke up.

"So was it a dream or was it really him?" she spoke lightly, serious to the situation. I turned to her and smiled equally serious.

"I talked to him this morning somehow my stupidity, and quick tongue, made him stop and reconsider something. I don't know though after all he did say he would see me around so you might get to see him soon as well." I then shrugged and scooted her along with me to the door where she put on her shoes tying them up quickly. Putting on my own black dress shoes I tighten my bowtie and put on my black sunglasses that I bought a long time ago in middle school; they were still good and as they should be after all I had to get a job and save up to get this high end pair of glasses. We walked out of the house into the humid morning and locked up, pocketing my keys I turned and looked at our bushes at the edge of our property that hid the front yard for on lookers. I had a extraordinary rose garden filled and organized with different colors that circled a medium size fountain. I had lilies near the door and a rock path leading to the drive way where a car sat in the garage safe, clean, and filled. We only drive the black Camero when there was an emergency or long distance travel, otherwise we walked from our little neighborhood to town but only a few miles away.

"The AC guys are coming this afternoon to repair our unit so in any case we will be able to shut those damn windows." I reminded Raven as I rubbed at my temples thinking of how we had to practically threaten the business people to get them to come early. She nodded before speaking,

"I seriously thought you were actually going to go to their place and torture them in till they agreed and then bring them to our hose and make them do it for free." I only smirked and nodded at that, I really did although had the keys in my pocket along with my wallet and my metal pole was only in the garage with our car, all I had to do was start the car.

"Although you might not be able to see Jeff again; or at least through that window if you lock it up and everything, I mean who knows maybe he could unlock it?" She giggled as I shook my head.


End file.
